Operations, such as geophysical surveying, drilling, drilling, logging, well completion, hydraulic fracturing, steam injection, and production, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable subterranean assets, such as valuable fluids or minerals. The subterranean assets are not limited to hydrocarbons such as oil or gas. After gathering valuable subterranean assets, operations such as well abandonment may involve the sealing of a well to safely and economically decommission a well.